The present invention relates to brackets for supporting and displaying objects.
Retailers and product manufacturers are in the business of selling products, and to stay competitive, they must continually consider how products are perceived by customers. Although product fixtures by their very function typically serve a supporting role, they are a key component in creating customer perception. The function of product fixtures is to facilitate profitability by enhancing products while maximizing use of retail space. While retailers of lower end products may focus more on the retail space aspect and higher end retailers focus on enhancing the image of products and the retail store, both types of retailers use product fixtures to increase sales.
A poorly designed, manufactured, installed or maintained fixture can destroy an otherwise positive product image. A product fixture should focus attention on the product and never call attention to itself by wobbling or impeding access to the product. Such problems are frustrating to shoppers who may then unconsciously associate poor quality with the product or the store.
Certain products are best displayed with faceout or waterfall displays. Such displays allow product, such as garments, to be stored and displayed in an optimal way for highlighting the product and ensuring that sufficient stock is ready and available for selection and purchase. Faceout and waterfall display brackets can be mounted on wall standards or freestanding fixtures.
Wall standards are typically elongated chrome structures having numerous slots for attachment of brackets for display devices, such as shelves, hooks, faceouts and waterfall displays. One advantage of the use of wall standards is that the display devices can be placed at various levels as products and stock changes. Wall standards also provide some stability if installed properly. Unfortunately, the stability provided by wall mounts is limited by the security of the engagement of the slot to the attachment members provided on the display members.
Freestanding fixtures provide flexibility because they can be moved around the store, however they present an additional stability problem. Such displays can wobble. The problem is magnified with the use of faceout and waterfall accessories, which can increase the wobble factor. The instability of some chrome fixtures is a safety issue and also detracts from the customer""s shopping experience; both of which are bad for profitability.
In addition to stability issues, typical slot walls, whether of metal or wood, require a great deal of labor to manufacture. It would be preferable to bore holes, however it has been previously impossible to create a single piece fixture that can be readily engaged and disengaged with a bored opening. Pegs created for round holes freely rotate and cannot support a cantilever bracket of any length. Moreover, the typical chrome displays do not tend to enhance the image of products and stores. Many high-end retailers and manufacturers seek product displays that support and enhance the desired image.
One approach is the assembly shown in FIG. 1. Assembly 1 includes a peg 4 attached to three-spaced disc members 7,8,9 for engaging a hole 3 drilled in a support 2. One of the end discs 7 has a diameter that is less than the diameter of the hole 3 and can be placed through the hole 3. Once disc 6 is passed through hole 3, a portion 6 of peg 4 is allowed to rest within hole 3. The middle disc 8 has a diameter that is large enough to conceal hole 3 when the portion 6 is resting within hole 3. Middle disc 8 also helps retain peg 4 within hole 3. The outer portion 5 of peg 4 provides a place to hang a garment, and outer disc 9 serves as a stop for a hanger.
While the device shown in FIG. 1 provides an attractive fixture, it suffers from significant drawbacks. For example, while peg 4 can appear stably fixed to the support 2, the peg wobbles within the hole and can be inadvertently removed when a hanger is removed from the peg. This could be hazardous to an unsuspecting customer or employee and could result in significant liability. In addition, due to the design, the outer portion of the peg cannot be much longer than the depth of the hole or the peg will fall out of the hole. With a support 2 having a depth of about xc2xe inches, the design has a limited capacity of one to a few garments, which does not facilitate economical use of retail space. Moreover, customers are forced to search for the stock that relates to the display, which does not promote sales. Therefore, the design shown in FIG. 1 does not solve the need for attractive, image-enhancing fixtures that are economical and versatile.
The challenge has been to design fixtures with positive image qualities that are functional, stable, versatile and space-efficient. Therefore, a need remains for new product fixtures.
The present invention provides an assembly for supporting an object that includes a mounting structure having a first surface, an opposite surface and an opening therebetween. A relief or a bevel defining a relief surface surrounds a portion of the opening at a distance from the first surface. In a particular aspect of the invention, the relief is formed in the opposite surface of the mounting structure. An engagement body is engageable within the opening and a retaining flange projects from the body. The flange is shaped so that it can be received within the relief. The body defines an upper surface on an upper portion of the body and an opposite lower cam surface on a lower portion of the body. The flange defines a relief bearing surface and a leading edge having a width that is smaller than the dimension of the opening. The engagement body has a first height between the upper and lower cam surfaces that is less than a height of the opening and a second height between the leading edge and the lower cam surface that is greater than the height of the opening.
A retaining member, which has a first side and an opposite side, is attached to the engagement body adjacent to the lower cam surface. A cantilever support member having an attached end connects to the first side of the retaining member. The opposite end of the cantilever support member projects from the retaining member. The engagement body is engageable within the opening with the flange disposed within the relief and a bearing surface on the opposite side of the retaining member bearing against the first surface of the mounting structure. In one particular embodiment, the retaining member conceals the opening on the first side of the mounting structure.
The invention contemplates many modifications to the basic inventive concept. By ways of example only, in some embodiments, the retaining flange is formed at an angle that is from about 10xc2x0 to about 45xc2x0 relative to the upper surface, and the relief is formed at a relief angle between about 45xc2x0 and about 80xc2x0 relative to the opposite surface. In one aspect, the retaining flange is formed at an angle of about 25xc2x0 relative to the upper surface, and the relief is formed at an angle of about 65xc2x0 relative to the opposite surface. In some cases, the angle of the relief is acute and the flange defines a complementary angle. In addition, the lower cam surface of the assembly can be curved. In one aspect, the body has a rectangular cross-section but in another, it tapers from the upper portion to the lower portion. In certain embodiments, the upper surface has a width that is from about 5 to about 6 times larger than the width of the lower cam surface as it relates to the tapering of the upper portion to the lower portion of the body. In certain embodiments, the width of the leading edge is from about 6 to about 7 times larger than the width of the lower cam surface as it relates to the tapering of the upper portion to the lower portion of the body.
In yet another aspect, the opening is a circular bore and the dimension is the diameter. The relief may be defined around at least one-third of the circumference of the bore. In yet another embodiment, the relief is defined around about one-half of the circumference of the bore. In still another embodiment, the body projects from an upper portion of the opposite side of the retaining plate, and the support member projects from a center portion of the first side of the retaining plate. In some cases, a stop member is attached to the opposite end of the support member. The retaining member can be a plate having a decorative shape.
The present invention also provides an assembly for supporting a cantilever bracket. The assembly includes a mounting structure that has a first surface and an opposite surface with an opening therebetween. The opposite surface includes a relief, which defines a relief surface surrounding a portion of the opening. The relief can be formed at an acute angle that is relative to the opposite surface. The engagement member is engageable within the opening. The engagement member has a body, a retaining flange projecting from the first end of the body and a retaining member disposed on an opposite end of the body and having a bearing surface. The retaining flange defines a relief-bearing surface formed at an angle that is complimentary to the acute angle. The engagement member is engageable within the opening with the flange disposed within the relief with a portion of the relief-bearing surface of the flange bearing against the relief surface and the bearing surface of the retaining member bearing against the first surface of the mounting structure. A fastener is provided for attaching the cantilever bracket to the engagement member wherein the cantilever bracket projects from the first surface when the engagement member is engaged within the opening.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and provided for purposes of explanation only, and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.